The Return
by randrum
Summary: Santana and her wife return to Lima after years of being away. Santana never expected to be back in her hometown, but sometimes life doesn't go as planned. Upon her return, Santana encounters old friends she hadn't expected to see again. AU, femslash. Santana/OFC. Appearances for Glee Club members.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. This story does contain an original character.  
**

**AN1: **I have not forgotten my other stories, but this idea would not leave me alone. So here it is.

**AN2: **No Beta, self-edited. All mistakes are my own.**  
**

* * *

**The Return**

Prologue

Beau stood at the counter of the pizza place around the corner from their new house. She still felt a little awkward in the small town. Most days she did not know what she was doing there. Then Santana would flash that sexy smile of hers and Beau would remember.

Beau sighed. Santana, that was why she was here. But why Santana was here, or wanted them here, Beau still did not understand. At least not completely. Santana had always said that she would never return, no matter what the situation was. Now here they were. They had bought a house and everything.

A short brunette walked into the restaurant. She looked familiar. Beau had trouble placing her at first. Then it clicked. Rachel Hudson. Santana had dragged Beau to her wedding right there in Lima all those years ago. Before things fell apart. Before…well, Beau tried not to think of that for Santana's sake.

Rachel placed her order and approached the little waiting area where Beau was currently standing. She kept looking at Beau, trying not to be too obvious. Rachel had a talent for remembering faces, and Beau's was one she recognized, if only she could remember from where.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Hudson," Rachel introduced herself. She outstretched her hand for Beau to shake.

Beau took Rachel's hand, giving it a brief shake. However, instead of introducing herself, she only nodded her head. Santana had wanted to keep their arrival as quiet as possible, knowing how news spread in the small town. They had only arrived a week ago; their house was not even completely unpacked yet.

"Hey," the teenager behind the counter called to Beau, pushing two pizzas her way. "Pizza's ready."

Beau grabbed the pizzas and softly thanked the young man. She looked briefly towards Rachel again before heading out the door towards her car.

"Wait," Rachel called after her, following Beau towards her car. This caused Beau to pause. "I know you from somewhere. We have met before, correct?"

Again, Beau only nodded in response to Rachel's question. She then continued to her car.

"You are not from Lima, are you?" Rachel asked, still following Beau.

Beau shook her head as she unlocked the car, balancing the pizzas with one hand. She placed the pizzas on the front passenger seat. As Beau made her way around the car to the driver's side, Rachel stepped in front of her. Hands on her hips, Rachel was effectively blocking Beau's path. Beau could make out determination in Rachel's eyes; she was not going to give up without answers.

"But I do know you," Rachel stated, this was not a question. "What's your name?"

"Beau," was the reply. Beau then side stepped Rachel and made her way to the driver's door.

"Where do I know you from?" Rachel asked.

Beau had the door open at this point. Her left arm rested on top of the door, while her right sat on the roof of the car. Beau's head hanging downward, bent at her neck. Her eyes were closed. She sighed; Rachel just would not let her leave.

"Look, Rachel," Beau said, lifting her head to meet Rachel's eyes. "You should really call Santana."

With that said, Beau got in the car. In the rear view mirror, she could see the look of shock on Rachel's face. Beau knew it had been years since Rachel and Santana had spoken. Even still Rachel looked as though she had more to say. Beau started the car and pulled out of the parking lot before Rachel had the chance.

As Beau arrived at their new home, she took in the sight of it. She may not fully understand what brought Santana, and by extension herself, back to Lima, but she really loved their house. It was beautiful inside and out. Everything she had ever dreamed for them with just enough room for their small family to grow, if they decided that was something they wanted.

She was greeted at the door by their dog, Ernie. He was jumping, trying to sniff the pizza boxes. Beau had to juggle the pizzas while avoiding Ernie and the boxes that lined the foyer. They had only unpacked enough to live in the house and still had a lot more to do. She saw her wife pacing the living room talking on the phone. She kissed Santana's head as she passed, still trying to keep the pizzas out of Ernie's reach.

Beau set the pizza boxes on the island in the kitchen and yelled at Ernie to get down as he set his front paws on the counter, still reaching for the pizza. She then pulled two beers out of the fridge and opened them. Beau made her way over to where Santana was standing and offered her one of the beers. Santana took it with a brief smile still focused on the phone conversation, however one sided it may be.

"That was Rachel," Santana said after she hung up the phone and took a long swig from her beer bottle. She leaned into Beau's strong frame, needing her support.

"Yeah, she was at the pizza place," Beau explained wrapping her arms around Santana. "She somehow remembered me. I thought I would get the chance to warn you before she called."

"Not when you're dealing with Rachel Berry," Santana laughed leaning further into Beau. "I am sure she called the second you were out of sight."

"You mean Rachel Hudson," Beau corrected causing them both to laugh harder.

Their laughing faded until Beau and Santana lapsed into a comfortable silence, wrapped in each other's arms. They both relished the warmth and security they received from their embrace. Santana's thoughts wandered, again, to the events that led to her return to Lima. She could not be more thankful for Beau's presence there with her. To show her thanks, again, Santana kissed Beau's jaw gently. Beau smiled down at Santana knowing what she was thinking and knowing that the only place she would ever want to be was with Santana.

**TBC?**

* * *

**AN3:** That's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

**AN: No Beta. Self-edited, all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**The Return**

Chapter 1

Beau adjusted the white lab coat she was being forced to wear over her starched shirt and pressed pants for the hundredth time that Monday. She was unaccustomed to wearing a lab coat. The last few years she had been able to get away with only wearing scrubs. And before that her ACUs served the same purpose.

Family medicine was not her first choice. Beau craved the action of the trauma unit. The high she got from saving the life of someone on the brink of life and death. Family medicine was so mundane, so predictable. It was all physicals, sniffles, and coughs. No excitement, no rush of activity to break up the monotony.

Picking up another chart at the nurses' station, Beau gave the nurses sitting there a small smile. She knew that they had been gossiping about her, and by default Santana, only moments before she walked up. Beau's addition to the practice was still suspect by others within it. She knew that she had only gotten the position by being married to Santana and this being her father's practice. A Lopez should have a position on the staff, even if not by birth.

Double checking that she was entering the correct exam room, Beau knocked and walked in. She did not look up from the chart in her hand. Not until she heard the gasp followed by a little girl's yell.

"Auntie Beau!" the young blonde shouted.

The little girl leapt off the exam table into Beau's arms. Beau barely had enough time to react, but she managed to catch Jenny and swung her around in a circle before placing her down on the exam table. She then turned to a stunned Quinn and pulled her in for a hug.

"Beau, what are you doing here?" Quinn managed to ask, still stunned by the brunette's appearance.

"Well," Beau started, shaking her head slightly. She hoped to convey that now was not the time for this conversation. "I'm going to make sure little Miss Jennifer here," she paused to tickle Jenny's belly, "gets all better again. Now Jenny why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Auntie Beau, my throat hurted and my ear feels fuzzy and I is really cold all the time," Jenny explained before looking to her mom for confirmation.

"She is running a fever of 101 degrees," Quinn explained trying to move past Beau's appearance as Jenny's doctor. "And when I felt her glands, they seemed to be swollen."

"Hmm," Beau murmured.

Just like the five other children she had seen today. But Beau went through the motions especially with the child being Quinn's, Santana's best friend. Beau knew she was going to have a lot to answer for. Quinn had not been given any notice of their move. For the last week Santana, though in the new house, played it off like they were still living in Boston. Beau checked Jenny's ears, nose, and throat. She felt her glands and listened to her heart. Then she went over to the lollipops, grabbing two. She opened one for Jenny to suck on and slipped the other into the pocket on Jenny's shirt.

"Jenny has strep throat and an ear infection in her right ear," Beau explained to Quinn as she wrote a prescription. "I would not worry too much. I have seen five other cases today; it seems to be travelling around the little ones. Get this prescription antibiotic filled. Jenny will have to take it twice a day for two weeks. Make sure she stays warm and gets plenty of rest. I would suggest not allowing her to go to school for a couple days."

Beau finished by handing Quinn the prescription. She gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek and Jenny a kiss on the top of the head before trying to sneak out the room. She was not ready for all of Quinn's questions. She did not even know how to answer half of them. That's for Santana to do, when she was ready. Until then, Beau would make the best of the situation and pray that she stopped running into Santana's old Glee club friends. It was really wearing on her nerves. Just as Beau reached behind her to close the door, a hand closed on her wrist. Beau sighed and looked back at Quinn.

"You are not getting away that easily," Quinn stated leaving no room for discussion.

Beau could hear the steel in her voice and see it in Quinn's hazel eyes. It fueled another sigh to slip her lips. She pulled her wrist free from Quinn's grasp. Beau indicated to one of the younger nurses to watch Jenny in the exam room.

"Jenny," Beau called softly. "Be good for Ashley and I'll give you another lollipop. I need to talk to you Mommy for a few minutes."

A wide grin broke across Jenny's face at her Auntie Beau's offer. Beau held the door open for Quinn to exit and for Ashley to enter. Then she led Quinn down the hall to her new office. It was pretty barren at the moment. A laptop sat on the desk next to a phone, a pile of medical charts, and a picture of her and Santana on their wedding day. Boxes filled with books and other knickknacks lined the one wall. Framed copies of her diplomas and medical certificates leaned against another. The only other picture beside the one of her and Santana was hanging off to the side of her desk. It featured a group of soldiers all holding guns and posing in front of a helicopter. Quinn knew it was from one of Beau's tours in the Middle East, though which one she could not say.

"Quinn," Beau started, trying to find the right words.

She took a seat behind her desk, closing her laptop cover and indicating for Quinn to take a seat in one of the two chairs placed in front of the desk. Beau sighed again and rubbed her forehead. She seemed to be doing sighing a lot lately, but she really had no other response.

"I really don't know what to say other than talk to Santana. I have been telling her for the past week that she should talk to you. God, does she need someone to talk to. There is only so much I can understand, so much I can say. I love her, more than anything, you know that," Beau said before pausing and catching a breath. "Things are…complicated. I have no other word for it. She's in a rough place, Quinn. And I know she needs you."

"Then why didn't she say anything? Or you for that matter?" Quinn accused. "I know that you talk to Puck and you could have called me."

"Quinn, really, I'm sorry," Beau said sounding contrite. "I was doing what Santana asked. We bought the house while still in Boston. We moved in a rush. We have only been here a week. The only people who know we are here are Santana's family and Rachel Hudson, though she may have told somebody I can't really say."

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled. "Santana told Rachel and not me! In what universe does Man-hands out rank me?!"

"Woah!" Beau replied making a placating jester with her hands. She realized that she had said the completely wrong thing, not unsurprisingly. She was always putting her foot in her mouth. "Santana did not tell Rachel anything. It's my fault. I ran into her when getting pizzas for us on Friday night."

"Oh," Quinn forced out, settling down a little.

"Look, how about this," Beau said trying to save the situation and the headache she could feel forming. "Why don't you and Puck come over for dinner on Wednesday night? Bring the girls if you want."

"Yes, that could work," Quinn replied. "But I think Beth will babysit for us."

"Your choice," Beau complied getting up from her chair. "Santana will text you with a time and the address. I'm sure she'll love seeing you. And tell Puck to bring some of that beer we both like. Santana and I will take care of everything else."

Beau helped Quinn up from her seat and led her to the door. They exchanged goodbyes and another hug. As Beau closed the door, she leaned back against it. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. Another crisis averted. She reached into her pant pocket and retrieved her cell phone. Opening her eyes, she selected her love's number.

"_Hello," Santana answered._

"Hi love," Beau replied.

"_Hey," Santana's voice took on a sultry quality. "How long until you're back here with me?"_

"Ugh, too long for my liking," Beau groaned. "Besides, you may not want me home after what I have to tell you."

"_What?" Santana demanded, all sultriness gone. "Please don't tell me you ran into another Glee club member."_

"Wish I could, darling," Beau said, really wishing she could. "I had to take care of Jenny and saw Quinn as a result."

"_Quinn!" Santana yelled. "You knew I was avoiding telling her anything!"_

"Babe, I couldn't _not_ take care of Jenny. She was really sick," Beau argued.

"_Fine," Santana dismissed._

"Anyway, Quinn had questions, I deflected what I could, but she cares about you, us, and wants to know," Beau said.

_Santana made noises as if she was going to interrupt._

"Before you interrupt," Beau continued, "I invited Quinn and Puck over for dinner on Wednesday. It's time you tell her. She's your best friend, she deserves to know. And you know how happy she will be with us living here permanently. She's been begging you to move back to Lima for at least 4 years."

"_I know," Santana said sounding dejected. Quinn started asking when her pregnancy with Jenny went badly, leaving her on bed rest for majority of it._

"San, my love," Beau said gently. "It will be okay. Quinn can help; she'll be there for us, all of us. And you know how protective Puck can be. Having them on our side will be good."

"_I need to think," Santana said._

Beau expected her to hang up then. No goodbye, no I love you.

"_Love you," Santana whispered._

"I love you," Beau replied.

She heard the click of the phone call ending. Beau knew Santana was struggling. She wished with everything in her that she could take the hurt away. But she would be there for Santana, no matter what. Beau just hoped that Santana would let Quinn and Puck in as well.


End file.
